


Day One

by boredomsMuse



Series: Twilight Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I dont, M/M, i dont know how this happened?, im actually kinda proud of how this aus come together, please enjoy, slash a starting point, this is a short thing but its sort of like a proof of concept, this is a twilight au, thomas is des dad, virgil logan emile and remy are pats brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: If De had the choice, he wouldn’t have chosen to move to Call Back.  Rather, he’d have stayed in the city where he had plans and resources and connections.If Patton had the choice, he wouldn’t have gone to school today.  He’d have stayed home in his room, far from other people and their screaming thoughts.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, pre - Relationship
Series: Twilight Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670182
Kudos: 23





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a twilight AU that i came up with for some reason (the reason is the 'twilight but okayer' comics) uhh hope you enjoy i guess

If De had the choice, he wouldn’t have chosen to move to Call Back. Rather, he’d have stayed in the city where he had plans and resources and connections.

Unfortunately, De was 17 and broke and so that wasn’t an option his father entertained. His only choices had been moving halfway across the country with his father and his father’s new fiance, or moving to Call Back to live with Thomas. 

In a few months, when De’s 18 and legally none of his parents’ business, it’ll be much easier to get home from Call Back than wherever it was his father was going. A few months is still a sufficient drawback but De is confident he can pick up the pieces of life and sort it all out in no time.

He is not, however, so confident he can survive even a month of Call Back High.

The first day hasn’t even officially and De is being painfully reminded why he skipped more days than he attended at his previous school. His homeroom class is as full as it’s going to get and it was  _ loud _ . Are teenagers always this noisy? And this nosy. Already he’s had to glare a dozen people out of demanding his life story. At least they’re catching on quick. No one has bothered him in the last five minutes. It’s a record.

For a moment the room quietens, just a tiny bit, and De hopes that means the teacher has finally stepped in to control it all. Except then De hears the chair beside him being pulled out. Annoyed, De turns to tell the person to shove off and leave him alone but he stops when he catches sight of them.

There is a very, very pretty boy sitting in the seat beside him. His hair is a honey brown colour, sitting in the perfect balance between bedhead and purposefully messy, his eyes are a sky blue and look all the larger between his square frames. There’s even the hint of freckles on his pale cheeks. De can feel the gay panic coming on but he quickly squashes it down. Everyone in the room is staring at them, even if they’re still muttering to themselves. De is not about to let gay panic get in the way of the hardass reputation he’s trying to build.

_ He’s staring at you like an idiot _ , De tells himself,  _ focus on that.  _ Which is a fair thought, because the boy is looking at him weirdly. He’s practically gaping at De.

“Is there something on my face?” De huffs, rather proud of himself for sounding annoyed and not worried. That pride is immediately squashed by dread.

The boy is even prettier when he’s flushing.

* * *

* * *

If Patton had the choice, he wouldn’t have gone to school today. He’d have stayed home in his room, far from other people and their screaming thoughts.

Unfortunately, Patton didn’t like to worry his brothers and Virgil wasn’t home to see right through him. Besides, it was the first day of school. He’s sure Logan would say it was an important day to attend, and Emile might offer to write notes for him but Patton didn’t want to be a burden. Besides, it’s just a little headache. Or a lot of heads ache. Ha!

It’s thoughts like that that Patton turns to focus on as he makes his way to homeroom. Thoughts that are his own and are very distracting and are definitely helping him ignore the loud buzz of too many people thinking a thousand different thoughts.

An annoyingly significant amount of those thoughts about him or his brothers. Patton’s  _ really _ trying to ignore those ones.

Which was a lot easier in the halls. It’s not so easy as he steps into his classroom and everyone notices. They always notice. Patton pushes through it and smiles, waving at the few people that aren’t pretending they’re sneaking looks. There’s only a handful of seats left in the room, and none of them doubled up so he’d have the table to himself. Even the table in the back has a boy sitting there, looking out the-

Wait.

Patton almost stops walking as realization hits him.

The boy’s head is silent.

Every person in the room is a loud, frustrating buzz as their thoughts dart and chatter. Except that boy.

Why?

Curious and hopeful, Patton ignores thoughts of  _ ‘I hope he sits with me’  _ to take the seat next to the stranger. When the boy turns his head Patton can only gape. There was nothing. Not a ‘who was that’ or ‘oh no’ or  _ anything _ .

“Is there something on my face?” The boy huffs and his words aren’t echoed by his mind. 

Patton can’t read this boy’s thoughts.

And also he’s staring, rather ridiculously and obviously. Geez, he’s making a terrible expression.

“Oh, uh, sorry!” He quickly says, looking away and suddenly wishing he hadn’t fed last night. He’s acutely aware that everyone in the room starts paying at least half-attention to the conversation. Geez. Patton clears his throat and tries for something better. “I’m, uh, Patton. You’re new.” That was not much better.

“I just moved in.” The boy confirms. “De.” He adds, offering his hand which Patton shakes.

“Oh, that’s cool!” He smiles. “Do you like it so far?”

“I haven’t seen much. I just got here.” De says. 

“Oh, right.” Patton rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. This is going terribly. Is this going terribly? For the first time in his life, Patton can’t tell. “Well, in that case, I could give you the tour sometime, if you need.” He offers.

“I’ll think about that,” De says but Patton wouldn’t know if he does. The thought almost makes Patton grin wider.

“You can sit with me at lunch too.” He adds and then feels rabbit blood rushing to his cheeks again. “You know, if you want. I’m sure by lunch you’ll have made other friends, but the offer’s open!” Patton quickly backtracks. De takes a look around the room, clearly thinking about something. Half the class is mentally cursing De out, jealous he’d gotten an invite to the ‘exclusive Storm table’ as they like to call it. Patton knows that, and the creative curses they’re using, but he hasn’t the foggiest idea what De is thinking. 

It’s making him a little giddy, if he’s honest.

“I’d like that.” De agrees and Patton stops trying to hold back his grin.

By the end of the day, Patton doesn’t have a headache anymore and De’s agreed to that tour. Definitely worth going to school.

**Author's Note:**

> So like this series is gonna be short stories and only if people want them. So like if you want them, or if you wanna know something about the au, let me know on [ my tumblr](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/) (finger guns)
> 
> Imma sleep now.


End file.
